Wild Child
by wolf40k
Summary: Ranma and Ranko are separated in to two different people. Setsuna Sailor Pluto Has just discovered her power as a sailor scout. Ranko leaves home and befriends Setsuna and helps her against an ancient enemy. Eventual multi-cross.
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my car, and my computer, and my... ok so i just don't any anime or manga characters...yet!

Wild Child 

Prologue: Birth

A small gust of wind picked up almost magically over a valley in China. A valley that changed lives, some for the better and some for the worse, but always changed.

Noting the rising wind out side of his hut, the short overweight man in a Mao army uniform murmured to himself, "Is bad omen, wind over cursed pools is rarely a good sign."

The wind continued east over a large citadel that housed a people that had animal like characteristics. It continued on over a large village where there are lines and lines of female warriors practicing there art. Picking up speed as it blew over a mountain that had been the sight of a colossal battle not six months earlier that had left its peak somewhat lower than it had been.

Speeding along the land it finally reached the coast and ocean it continued along until it reached the coast of Japan. Continuing on until it reached the north-east corner of Tokyo, the Ward more commonly known as Nermia, were it finally spent itself on the mountains east of the city.

Almost losing her balance as the wind hit her she felt strong hands steadying her on her waist. "Its kind of windy today, are you sure that we should be doing this today," asked Akane Tendo with only the sliest hitch in her voice.

"It'll be fine 'kane," Ranma Saotome said with smirk on his voice, "The wind makes it more of challenge, besides I'm right behind you making sure that you won't fall."

"But what happens when you fall too Baka?" She asked with a smile.

"Then you find out why the first thing that I taught you was how to fall properly, ne?" he laughed.

She laughed with him as she thought back to the day that he had finally started teaching her a couple of days after the bombed wedding.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Akane looked up from her desk and out the window were she saw him hanging upside down. Getting up and walking over to the window she opened it and gave him an inquiring look, "What do you want."_

_"Akane, we need to talk," Ranma said with a rare seriousness in his voice._

_Struck by his tone she just nodded and stepped back to let him in. He shook his head and stuck out his hand, "We need to talk alone" He said with a meaningful look towards Nabiki's Room. Nodding again she took his hand and bit back a yelp as he pulled her towards himself suddenly and swept her up bridal style and proceeded to jump away from the house._

_Both of them were silent as he made his way over roofs to were ever their destination was. She was silently surprised when he passed buy the bridge that was his usual thinking spot. He must of noticed something on her face because he chuckled. "Not much of a hiding spot if every one knows about it eh?" he explained._

_With one last bit of effort he jumped up to the top of an old abandoned warehouse. Looking around she noted a built tent set up over in the corner of the roof._

_"This is my thinking spot. Other than the Security Guard that comes by to make sure that there aren't any homeless people living in the building, no one knows that I come here," he said with a sigh. "I keep the tent over there just in case it's raining," He replied after seeing her questioning look at the tent._

_That was when it hit her, he was trusting her with his hideaway. "Why did you bring me here?"_

_"Because we needed a place to talk were we would not be interrupted." he said matter of factly. Taking on the serious expression that he had before, "Things need to change."_

_"First, we need to admit that we were both willing to go through with the wedding."_

_Suddenly not trusting her voice she just nodded._

_He sighed in relief that his feelings retuned, "Then we need to train you."_

_Blinking at the apparent non sequitor, "What?"_

_Holding his hands in a stopping gesture, "Hold on wile I explain," she nodded again, "As you may have noticed spending any amount of time around me is not exactly the safest place to be." she snorted at the understatement of the year, "and then their are the other fiancées."_

_"Are you saying that I'm not good enough to deal with them?" She snapped._

_"No you aren't." She was about to summon her mallet, "Yet," She paused. "You have the potential to be better than them but you have a lot of bad habits that are holding you back."_

_The frank appraisal of her skill and potential was unexpected. "What bad habits?" She asked a little defensively._

_That was when it started to rain. "Oh come on, One of the most important conversations in my life and the Kami's ruin it."_

_Seeing the little redhead fume at the sky she couldn't hold it in any more, she started giggling, it got worse as she saw the look of surprise on her fiancé's face at the sound and started to laugh. When Ranma smiled and started to laugh with her she nearly doubled over with laughter. _

_When they were both done not bothering to wipe their tears in the now pouring rain, "Well I guess that I should probably take you home now."_

_Looking over at the small tent over in the corner of the roof, "I think we should finish this conversation now don't you think?"_

_"Eh?_

_They had spent the entire night in the tent just talking. After they discussed her bad habits and his, then he outlined his lesson plan, and finally they began talking about how they felt about each other._

_They left for home in high spirits, feeling closer and more conftrable with each other. They managed to arrive before first light, before any one had gotten up. _

_Later at breakfast she announced that as her father was now longer teaching her to advance her skills she had decided to get a new instructor in the art._

_During the expected crying from her father Nabiki asked who it was she was going to have teach her she just smiled and said, "A really cute boy that I know." This caused Ranma to choke on his rice before blushing. _

_Later Ranma made an announcement to all involved that he would not get married until he finished high school. He also started training her. It took awhile but once he broke her of her habits she started to improve buy leaps and bounds. She still couldn't believe even now six months later how much her temper was holding her back. She was now according to Ranma second only to Shampoo as a female martial artist in her age group and quickly catching up. He joked that she would be riding a bike along the power lines any day now._

She jogged confidently along the top of the fence now that she had compensated for the wind and they were both on their way to school for the day.

x x x

Ranma smiled as Akane confidently jumped down from the fence and jogged towards the school gates. Jumping down himself he sped up and jogged beside her threw the gates.

His smile turned to a frown when he saw Kuno standing in the middle of the path, again.

"Hold foil cur, the day of reckoning is finally at hand, for today I have the means to your defeat." He said arrogantly with a flourish of his bokken. Reaching into his Hakuma he pulled out a jewel encrusted amulet. "Behold the Amulet of Separation, with this I shale keep you away from my Tigress Akane Tendo and my Beautiful Pig-Tailed Girl."

'Crap' he thought, 'he's got some sort of magical talisman, and knowing Kuno it probably is more dangerous than he thinks and does something completely different than he expects.' Thinking fast Ranma looked over Kuno's shoulder he yelled, "Pigtailed girl run before Kuno does something stupid!"

Kuno's face brightened, "My love is here?" he exclaimed looking over his shoulder. Ranma used the distraction to sprint towards the samurai wannabe and snatch the amulet out of the morons hand and kick him away in the same move.

Ranma was about to insult Kuno when he felt the power in the amulet rise suddenly, and then all he knew was pain.

x x x

Akane watched as Ranma paused and then was suddenly the center of a giant pillar of light. It looked like every muscle in his body suddenly tightened at once and he screamed in agony. She was frozen to the spot as the boy that she had finally admitted that she had feelings for was being tortured. It wasn't the light or the power that she felt that was holding her back. It was the scream. It sounded like both his girl and boy side screaming as one.

Even Kuno, she absently noticed was staring wide eyed at the display. That was when suddenly there was a flash and it looked like his girl side was superimposed over his male side. The entire school stared in morbid fascination when there was a final flash that caused everyone to look away.

Once the light faded away she lowered her arm from her eyes and blinked. Lying down beside each other were two figures.

One male Ranma wearing black pants and black tank top, and one female Ranma wearing a red long sleeved Chinese shirt and gold with blue trim boxers.

"Ha the Evil Sorcerer is defeated," Gloated Kuno as e regained what little wits he had about him, "and has lost his hold on the pigtailed girl, hahahahahahrrrk..."

Recovering from throwing the mallet that hit and Knocked out Kuno, Akane raced over to the two unconscious forms she started yelling for some one to help her carry them to the Nurse's Office.

x x x

"Dead Scream" the last of the.. whatever they were collapsed and died in a flash of flames. 'This sucks,' Sailor Pluto thought, 'why do I have to deal with this? And who designed this stupid uniform?' She looked down. It sort of looked like a normal school uniform, 'from a hentai film maybe.'

Sleeveless white leotard that left nothing to the imagination. Black collar, bows, mini skirt, and black high-healed boots that ended just under her knee. Glinting on her forehead was a gold tiara with a purple stone at its center. Running her elbow length white gloves threw her long green hair she suddenly felt the adrenalin run out of her body.

Panting she leaned heavily on her staff and surveyed the scene, 'or battle ground' She thought with a grim chuckle. She was in an ally downtown, there were scorch marks on the walls and ground from were the creatures that she was fighting had died. There were a few holes in the walls on either side of her from missed attacks.

Suddenly she heard sirens in the distance, 'Crap' she turned and jumped up to the fire escape on the side of the building. Most people would of thought that this feat was imposable as the first platform starts on the third floor. Running up the stairs three at a time she made it to the roof of the eleven story building in seconds. Ignoring the burning cramps in her chest and muscles in her legs she ran.

After a couple minutes an a couple kilometres (one mile) she slowed down and collapsed against the roof. Laying on her back she taking a few minutes to catch her breath she thought back to how this all started a few months ago.

_She was walking home from school. She stayed late helping the student council out. She enjoyed working with them and thought that she might become a student councillor when she was older. She saw that it was getting late and she had not told her over protective mother that she was going to be late getting home. She started running and decided that she should take a short cut threw the park without thinking why it might be a bad idea to do so._

_This park buy day was nice place were mothers and the rare father took their children to play and have fun. Young couples would stroll threw the park hand in hand. And older couples would just sit on one of the many bench's and just soak up the atmosphere. But an night, especially in recent years, young gangs and street toughs would use it as a hang out. A place were they would meet before heading out for a night on the town. It was were a lot of young trouble makers would go and drink, smoke, or anything else that they thought would be best to hide from their parents._

_Only thinking about what her mother would do if her sophomore daughter was late, she didn't want her to phone the police because she was a half hour late like that time that the bus broke down. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She was not really watching were she was going, her mind on other things, so she was quite surprised when she ran into someone in a particularly dark part of the park. This was followed by Setsuna landing on her butt and a bottle shattering on the ground. Looking up she saw three boys looking down at the bottle and the liquid running out of it all over the ground. Before she could apologize, they turned to her. _

_"That was expensive Sake, bitch." said the short, fat one with short black hair._

_"And it was a hassle to get too," Said the skinny one with shoulder length platinum blond hair._

_The last one, tall and muscled with slicked back black hair, obviously the leader, looked her over making her cringe, "Just wait boys, I think she wants to pay us back don't you."_

_Slowly getting up she said with a catch in her voice "Sorry but I don't have any money."_

_He pushed her back down on to her ass, she bit out a yelp, "I wasn't talking about money, I was talking about paying us back with a good time." he said with a leer._

_Shivering from the looks that all three of them were giving her she was looking frantically for an escape she saw their leader advancing on her, "I think that you can pay me back first babe and then my boys here will need compensation as well don't you thi..." The last came out in a high pitch squeak and she kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch. _

_She got up and ran, or at least she tried to, but the guy she had kicked grabbed her leg and she fell forward, at the last second she twisted and landed on her shoulder with a scream. She had landed wrong and dislocated her shoulder. The other two boys jumped on her, "Hold that bitch down," said the leader still a little high pitched. _

_She could feel him reach up her thigh as the other two held her down she tried to fight back but with only one good arm it was quickly caught. Blinking back tears as she felt his hand now under her skirt she thought that this was it. That was when she saw a pillar of light in front of her. Her attackers didn't seam to see it. Hope suddenly rose up in her, that light some how held her salvation. Biting back the pain she forward with her only free arm, the one attached to her dislocated shoulder. As she reached into the light her hand closed over something, with that the words that would save her flooded into her mind._

_"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"_

_With those words the three would be rapists were thrown back in a flash of light. Standing were their victim had been was a green haired goddess radiating power and looking angrily in their direction. The skinny blonde one actually pissed his pants._

_"Come on," yelled the leader, "It's still just a chick," There was no confidence in his voice. He looked to see if the others were backing him up. Setsuna took that opportunity to run forward and clock him across the jaw with as much strength as she could. She could feel his jaw shatter under her now increased strength as he flew back 10 meters (32.5 feet) into a tree and fell limply to the ground._

_The fat one quickly rose with a snarl, he pulled out a butterfly knife in each hand and twirled them open. "Die bitch!" he bellowed as he charged her. Instinctively throwing her hands in front of her she was suddenly twirling a staff in front of her self she sidestepped the clumsy swipe he threw out and brought her staff down on his leading arm breaking his wrist. His scream of pain was suddenly cut off as she spun around and slammed the heavy garnet at the top of the staff into the back of his head. _

_As he too fell limply to the ground she turned to the last of her attackers. He took one look at her pissed off face and rolled is eyes back and fainted. Walking over to him she drew back and kicked him in the ribs as hard as she could. Hearing the satisfying crunch. She spat on him and walked away._

Still laying on the roof she had to smile at what happened after. After she had learned how to detransform she had called the police on a pay phone and in a falsely panicky voice said that she had been attack and that they had tried to rape her. She then said that some one had heard her screams and pushed them off of her and told her to run and call the police. She took off home and left the police to come and clean up the mess.

She later found out that they were seniors at a high profile private school a few blocks over from hers. The school not wanting the bad publicity transferred them to the public school Furinkan High in Nermia.

It was found out on how to do the Dead Scream later when those... things started to show up were ever she was once a week or so. They weren't hard to kill and they always attack when she was alone but they were always a lot of them. And there were getting to be more of them every time they appeared

'TIME IMPS'

"Arghhhhh.." She hated that. Images and words were flashing in her head like memorise that weren't hers. 'So they are called Time Imps,' she thought as she got over her minor irritation, 'Well at least I now know what to call them.

Getting up after catching her breath. 'I just wish that there was someone to help me with them, They're just wiping me out.' Sighing she started running over the rooftops back home.

TBC

A.N. This story is a Rewrite of my earlier work Ranko's Journey. I reread what I had written and found it to be complete crap. I felt that the story concept was good but the way that I wrote it was very poor. The chapters were to short for al that they were trying to bring across and was very poorly written. For all of you that said that they liked it thank you but I hope you like this revision more.


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my car, and my computer, and my... ok so I just don't any anime or manga characters...yet! BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Wild Child

Chapter 1: Meetings

Shaking off the water Ranko looked up and growled.

"Sorry." Yelled the woman that just dumped her bathwater out the window. She turned back to the road grumbling under her breath. Pausing for a second she looked back at the building. The modern building that has indoor pluming, why the hell did she need to throw the water out the window for. She shook her head and walked away. Even though she no longer changed she still attracted water like no tomorrow. 'At least my 'Brother' still has the same problem,' She thought.

She continued on threw the city not really having a destination in mind. She thought back to the place she left. After she put those three new boys at school into intensive care that tried to have their way with her, damn tough boy wannabe's were still in bandages from however they had a fight with last, she decided to leave. That was the last straw in convincing her that she was not Ranma. Ranma had his own life to live and she couldn't live it as well.

From the moment of her "Birth" it was a rocky from the get go. Genma refused to acknowledge that she was his child and not any thing more than a curse. Nodika did acknowledge her but immediately tried to turn her into a perfect traditional lady. Ukyo just ignored her existence. Shampoo started trying to kill her as the "outsider girl" that had defeated her in combat. Nabiki now no longer had to wait for water to come for her photos. Happiosi also had a permanent squeeze toy. The Kuno's didn't change at all but then they didn't know about the curse in the first place. Kasumi, Akane, and Ranma were the only ones that treated her like a human. Kasumi was fine but Ranma and Akane only served to remind her of the past and what she had lost. She was starting to feel slightly suicidal.

She needed to turn it all around, all that she had was her life and honor, she decided that she had nothing to lose she put it all on the line.

x x x

When Nodika started trying to guilt trip her into wearing a fuku uniform to school she looked her mother in the eye, Went over to her pack and pulled out her tanto. "Mother I have failed in my quest to be a 'Man amongst Men', please consent to being my second as I rectify the dishonor." Covering her mouth she ran out of the room but not before she saw the tear in her mothers eye. When she got home from school that day their was the seppuku contract laying on her futon ripped to shreds. They never talked about it but their was less tension between the two of them and she never tried to get her to dress up like a proper girl again.

x x x

One day at lunch Ranko was sitting in the school courtyard when Shampoo came in with her sword pointing at me yelling, "You I kill,"

I calmly looked up carefully putdown my bento, got up and walked up to her with my arms spread, "Fine kill me." Taken aback by the invitation she took a step back. "I said kill me. Take the and strike me right threw the heart"

Shampoo seamed to resolve her decision came at me and sliced down leaving a tear in the arm of my shirt, a few drops of blood fell to the ground. Ranko didn't flinch.

Ranma started to run into the fight when Ranko yelled, "Back off 'Oniichan' this is my fight," wile staring right into Shampoo's eyes, "So come on Xian Pu stab me with that pig sticker of yours."

She came back again and made to make another light slash at Ranko's other arm when Ranko caught the blade and brought it down so the point was between here breasts. "If you want to kill me then here's your chance just push and you win." The entire school as silent. "come on is this not what you need to do for your tribe." Shampoo was frantically trying to pull the sword away but Ranko brought it closer still, "I'm giving you a chance to satisfy you wounded honor." A stain of blood was now showing around the sword point as Ranko brought the blade in, never once breaking off eye contact with Shampoo. It was too much for Shampoo as she lost her grip on the sword and fell backwards. Looking into Ranko's unblinking dead stare she saw no fear but Shampoo felt fear, her own.

Shampoo turned away and ran. Ranko watched her leave and then looked down at the sword casting it away she turned and started to walk out, silence following her until...

"For making Shampoo cry, Die" yelled Mouse as he launched chains and blades from the top of the school wall. Side stepping the barrage she reached out and grabbed one of the chains and yanked it hard. Mouse came flying at her and she leaped right at him performing a bicycle kick into the back of his head which caused him to crash face first into the ground knocking him out cold instantly.

Turning around she continued to walk off the school grounds. A few blocks away She felt Cologne pogo up behind her she stopped but did not turn around. "Why?"

"Because I have nothing to lose." Ranko replied calmly.

After a few seconds of silence, "I see."

Cologne turned around to leave, "Ranma will never choose her."

The Elder stopped, "We can make him choose."

"I may not care about Ranma's happiness right now but I do care about Akane's. Do you think you could handle both of us?" Ranko stated in her calm voice still not facing the elder. Cologne just pogoed away.

x x x

When Nabiki got home that day she found Ranko in the Dojo going threw Katas. "Has it been that bad?" She asked still in her ice queen persona.

"Worse." came the reply from the still moving redhead.

Nabiki continued to watch her for a few minutes more before placing a box down on the floor, "I'm sorry," and with that she left.

Finishing up the Kata, Ranko walked over to the box and lifted the lid. Inside there were a whole bunch of revealing photos of her complete with negatives. For the fist time in weeks she smiled. "Thank you Nabs."

The next day at school Ukyo apologized for the way she had been acting around her and if it was possible to start over as friends.

x x x

It was a couple weeks later that she finally decided to leave. "I have an announcement to make." She said at the dinner table. There was instant silence. Her voice hadn't been heard much for the last little while. I've decided to go on a training trip."

"Why?" Nodika asked the question that they all were thinking.

"I need to find out who I am," she replied picking at her food. "I'm Ranma up here," pointed to her head, "but Ranma is sitting over there," she gestured across the table. "I can't stay here and live the life that he is going to live. So I need to go and find my own way in the world."

"When are you planning on leaving?" Asked a slightly emotional Nodika.

"Tomorrow probably." Ranko found herself in a glomp from her mother that rivaled the best of them.

x x x

Her sendoff was about what she expected it to be. 'Good lucks' from every one, teary eyed ones from Nodika, Kasumi and Soun. The only one not present from the Tendo household was Genma but he didn't really acknowledge her existence in the first place so she wasn't surprised, just disappointed. No matter how much of an idiot he was, she had ten years worth of memories trying to please her only constant companion.

As she had no were really in mind as to were she was going to go she just decided to take it easy and just walk along the sidewalk. After a couple of hours, just as she reached the edge of Nerima Ward and was about to pass into the Nakano Ward, she felt a familiar aura around the corner in front of her. Quickly rounding it as the signature faded from her senses, she was confronted with an empty street. Empty except for the knapsack sitting in the middle of the side walk. Walking up to it and flipping the top to look inside she found a couple of scrolls and a couple of envelopes.

Opening the first one she read with a growing smile..

_It's a hard world out there._

_Here's some things that I thought might help you out._

There was no signature but she didn't need one, the other envelope had locations to known underground fighting tournaments, but the scrolls were what really gave it all away. The 'Umisenken' and 'Yamasenken' scrolls in their entirety. 'The fat bastard actually cares.' she thought with a smile.

x x x

The first tournaments were pretty pathetic and the money was not that great, but as she built up funds and got closer to the harbor, the fights were getting both more fun and more profitable. The odds were always against the little redheaded girl so she would always bet all of her money on herself and then pretend to just get by in all of her fights. Not completely overwhelming her opponents helped in keeping her reputation from proceeding her to the next tournament.

Shaking off further thoughts she was now in the Azabu Jūban District of the Minato Ward on her way to the harbor. 'This is a pretty nice place,' thought Ranko as she passed through, 'Maybe I'll come back here to find a place to stay for the night after the fights.' She had gotten word at one of the previous tournaments that the years big pit fighting tournament was going to be held down at the docks in a couple of weeks, but you had to qualify for it first by fighting in another tournament first.

She was brought out of her thoughts by some one running into her head on. Reacting instantly she grabbed the assailant around the waist and spun them around making them fall onto their ass as Ranko got into a ready stance.

Blinking she looked down at her attacker and saw a girl that appeared to be her age, if quite a bit taller, in a school uniform trying to get her bearings from being spun so quickly. Seaming to snap out of her daze the green haired girl looked up at Ranko her eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh did I run into you? I'm sorry I was in a hurry." She started saying really fast. She looked down at her watch and before Ranko could say any thing, "Oh my god, I'm so late, sorry." The last was shouted as she started running away again.

Ranko watched as the girl almost ran into three other people before making it around the corner. 'Okaaaay.' She turned around and started heading back towards the docks. As she walked along she idely wondered how many more people the girl was going to hit in her mad dash to were ever she was late for.

x x x

Finally making it to an abandoned building Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto. Seconds later the Time Imps started to appear all around her. Smacking the first one with her staff as hard as she could it flew back and exploded against a wall into a ball of flames.

Losing herself in the systematic removal of her foes she allowed her self to think back what had just happened. She was on her way home from school when she had felt the Imps coming. She couldn't explain it more than that, a feeling. She had freaked out and started running as hard as she could to a place that she could transform with out being seen. She was so freaked out by the new sensation that she had ran into that redheaded girl. Back swing, up stroke, "Dead Scream."

'What the hell was in that giant pack she was wearing' she thought as she kicked an Imp in the crotch that got a little to close, 'When I ran into her it felt like hitting a brick wall.' Her musings were interrupted by a stinging pain across her back. 'One of the little buggers got me,' came the shocked thought, 'I have to start paying more attention to my surroundings.'

"Dead Scream, Dead Scream, Dead Scream." Soon all of the Imps but one were gone. Looking down at the last Imp she thought 'Well I guess that's good to know.' The final Imp was rolling back and forth holding its groin, squealing in pain. 'I guess that is a universal weak spot.'

She brought the staff down on its head bursting into flames. Standing strait she could feel the minor scratch on her back heal itself. This being the first time hurt while transformed, 'well that's useful.'

Now fully healed she de-transformed and walked out side so she could continue on her way home.

x x x

Ranko was walking back from the docks, 'That was kind of a tough elimination tournament.' she thought to herself. 'That means that the big tournament will be an actual challenge."

Smiling because if she won the tournament she would have enough money, if she spent wisely, to backpack around Japan for six months or so. Now she needed to find a place that she could stay for a couple of weeks. After looking around for a bit she came upon a park that was only a couple of blocks from a nice cozy inn. Walking into the Inn she walked up to the woman at the counter, who was turned around filing something behind the desk.

"Excuse me," Ranko called out.

Turning around exposed a very pregnant woman with long black/blue hair, "Hello, welcome to Azabu Inn, I'm Ikuko Tsukino, how can I be of service?" She said with a beautiful smile.

"I would like to get a room for the next couple of weeks if that is at all possible," replied Ranko.

"Oh certainly," answered Ikuko, "We have several rooms available, would you like to choose which you would like to stay in?"

x x x

Settling in to her new room on the third and top floor of the inn, Ranko thinks on what she should do for the future. She never really thought on what she was going to do except wander around Japan and maybe go over to the mainland, find a few dojo's, and meditate on the meaning of life.

Snorting at the last one, meaning of life, she was out here to find out who she was. The one month old, seventeen year-old, girl. That last one grated on her nerves the worst. Girl, the insult of choice for the last ten years.

"What are you, a weak little girl." "Are you just going to cry like a pathetic little girl." "You'll make someone a good housewife one day girl."

She knew that her father was an idiot, even if he did show that he cared and approved of her, in his own moronic way. She even new on a intellectual level that girls aren't weak, hard not to when she spent the last year or so surrounded buy ones that could break down walls with their fists or take on all the athletic clubs at a school all at once. But emotionally it was hard. That and seeing Ranma and Akane together hurt.

No use in trying to solve it right away, this is what the whole trip was for. She had tons of time in the future to think it through. 'Time to sleep,' she thought sleepily, 'tomorrow I'll check out that park and take out some of my aggression on those punks that I saw in the park."

x x x

It had been a few days since she first had the feeling of the Imps coming and now she felt it happening every second day. This one though was different. She instinctively knew that this time was going to be worse.

'TIME GREAMLINS'

The voices and weird images and words were getting more common now to. Last night she had a dream were she was at some sort of royal ball. She was dancing with someone when a messenger came in and talked to her. She couldn't hear any voices but felt an urgency rise up in her with what ever it was that she heard. She then raced out to the balcony seaming to transform into Sailor Pluto on the way there. Looking up to the sky she saw earth hanging there instead of the moon. With a down ward stroke of the staff, a portal opened up before her. Just as she was about to step through she was awoken by a loud ringing. Her alarm to tell her that it was time to get up.

At first she thought that these powers were cool but they were becoming a nuisance. Attacks by weird breathers, weird memories of her on the moon, and apparently the ability to bend time and space to her own uses if that portal in her dream was accurate.

She made it to a park and transformed. The same one were she received her powers she absently noticed. Finding a clearing in the trees she stood and waited for them to come.

Seeing the fist Imp pop into existence she didn't see what was so different about it from the ones that she had been fighting. In fact there seemed to less of the little three foot Imps. She was about to charge them when right behind them an almost smoky haze three forms at about five feet tall. They were visually identical to the Imps, long, skinny and dark green, except that they had a foot long blade like claw instead of hands.

One cut through the Imp in front of it right in half as easy as warm butter. It turned its head and snarled at her.

"You must be the Gremlins, hehehe..." One roared.

'This is gonna suck' just a the fist one charged her.

x x x

Ranko was walking threw the Park next to the Inn as she liked to do every night since she got here. The first night she had found a ton of gangs and street toughs that thought that she was easy prey and attacked her hoping for a good time. She had a good time taking them down.

Those three at school tried to take her, and really drove the point into her that she was a her. Now realizing on a emotional level what they had wanted to do to her she felt no sympathy for the type of filth that they represented. The fights were very short but satisfying at the same time because she had no compulsions to hold back.

The next night was even better because a lot of the groups brought their enforcers with them. They had ambushed her in the middle of the park. One of them she had recognized from the elimination tournament. A guy that she had faced quite early and had beaten quite badly. His eyes widened and yelled, "Its you," he then turned tail and ran off screaming like a little baby.

"Who wants some of what he had?" She said with a grin on her face

None of them were conscious when she left, or had any of them escaped at least one broken limb. If they weren't defending rapist she might of felt bad about the lasting injuries that she left but they were so she left with a untroubled mind.

Tonight though it didn't seam like there were any takers. In fact the park seamed quite empty. She smirked. I guess I left them with a lasting impression. She as about to leave when she heard a roar. That doesn't sound good she thought. Running and jumping to the trees so she could get there faster she took off to the direction of the sound.

Arriving at the clearing she jumped from the last tree she took in the entire scene at a glance. Girl in short skirt fighting monsters from hell... Help destroy monsters. Landing she bend her knees and launched herself towards the monsters and belted the fist one she came across, one of the smaller ones like a soccer ball. It flew back into a tree and exploded against it into flames that didn't seem to touch it. Blinking at how easy it was to take it down she had to instinctively duck under the swipe from the blade like claw that would of taken off her head, she let lose with a back kick that threw the it into one of the other big ones knocking them both to the ground but not out of the fight.

While the two the other two were down the little ones tried to attack her. Performing a spinning back kick she took down four of the bastards at once as they burst into flames were they landed. Seeing the big ones get up again she kicked the last little one at them only to see it get cut down and explode by the sword arm thing.

"Lets see you try this one on for size." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest and set them to absorb ki. Flinging them out she yelled...

"Kashiu Rishu Dan" While flinging her arms out as fast and hard as she could. Throwing a blade of anti-ki right at the two demons. It cut threw the first one splitting it right in half. The one behind had enough time to bring up its claws and block the attack. The claws were not however enough to stop the follow up Moko Takabisha which blasted it below the blades. 'Well I guess that I was right in thinking it to dangerous to use on a human' Ranko thought as she turned back to the other battle.

It was not going well, she could tell that the girl had a lot of strength and speed but almost no training in the Art. Just as she was about to intervene the unthinkable happened.

x x x

Pluto was immediately on the defensive as the first Gremlin came at her. All of the others seamed content to see how she fared against the lone attacker. It was all she could do to keep the claws away from her, parrying them with her staff.

It was a surprise when she saw the tell tale flickering of light that told her that an Imp had been destroyed she then heard a rough female voice yelling "KYA" and the occasional "HA." Seeing more flames she felt relief in that she might now be able to survive the night.

After hearing her savior yell something about demon gods and prideful tigers she decided to end her fight in hopes to help the other fighter. She jumped back and brought her staff down whispering the words...

"Dead Scream"

The purple orb of light impacted the Gremlin as it jumped at her. As it burst into flames from the point of impact out the claw was able to get her in the side of her abdomen just before it to burst into flames. Falling to her knees in pain she absently noted that the flames don't burn at all. With that thought darkness clamed her.

x x x

Ranko wasted no time in jumping towards the fallen girl to see what she could do. Getting to her just before she fell face first into the ground she carefully flipped the girl over. Looking at the wound she hissed. It was a deep one. She was about to tear the sleeve off of one of her prized silk shirts to press against the wound when she saw the wound start to close itself.

"Sugoi..." She sat back and watched the wound completely heal itself and then the uniform that she was wearing heal itself over it.

"Who are you." She whispered.

TBC

**Omake **

"Back in Nerima"

The sludge rose up sprouting arms as it seamed to grow into a vaguely human shape. Two eyes, glowing green, opened on the necklace head.

Flinging its head back it laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA. After countless eons I, The Dark Lord Talash am free. The ritual with all of the right ingredients has been met and now I will rule the entire mega-verse once again." Turning around to reward the follower that he would reward for releasing him, all he saw was the head of a wooden mallet as it crushed his skull killing him instantly.

Akane just whistled to her self as she shoved the sludge/Dark Lord back into the roast pot and slid it into the waiting oven.

"Ranma's going to love the cake for his birthday I just know it." She said while smiling to her self.

A.N.

The first part of this chapter was just back-story to set up why Ranko left home. Ranma and crew probably won't have a significant part in the story for a while, if at all. The way I was originally going to write it was super angasty and really would have been enough to take up several chapters. I don't write angasty well so I didn't. Props to who knows who the Inn Clerk was.


	3. New Day

Disclaimer: To own is to buy, to buy is to have money, sadly I have none.

**A.N.**Hi sorry for the wait. Just thought I would answer some questions before we begin,

First off questions about Setsuna, she in cannon was not reincarnated I changed that for my story. I was asked why she acted a ditzy when she ran into Ranko well there are two reasons for that, one is that she is much younger than the one you see in the original Sailor Moon story and she was panicked because she had just felt for the first time ever that the Time Imps were coming.

Secondly I was purposefully light on the details surrounding the separation of Ranma and Ranko, it serves no purpose to go into details beyond that Kuno had found another magical artifact and it backfired creating Ranko.

And Finally you are right, I didn't mention Ryoga, hmmm I wonder why? :)

**Wild Child**

**Chapter 2: A New Day**

_Setsuna was once again dancing with the faceless man in a fantasy ballroom on the moon. Se noticed that she could now hear some understated music in the background. She could also see that although she had no feelings for the man in front of her she was having the time of her life. Again the messenger ran in to tell her something. She still couldn't hear what he was saying but she got the impression that something bad had happened. _

_Once again she raced outside to the balcony transforming into her fuku as she ran. Bringing the staff she held in her hands down she created a portal and stepped through it. On the other side was big red double door standing in the middle of nothing. Surrounding the door was countless Time Imps chaotically swarming around the larger Gremlins._

_Interspaced with the Gremlins was other slightly larger creatures that seamed to have holes on there hands. Behind them all was a large shadow that spoke in the first coherent thing of the dream. _

"_**HELLO PLUTO"**_

X X X

"Arahhhhh"

Setsuna woke up and sitting up at the same time. 'That was intense,' she thought as she tried to catch her breath. Even though she couldn't even see what the shadow was she had an instinctive fear of who or whatever it was.

Looking at the covers of the bed that she was on she realized for the fist time that she was not on her bed looking up her breath caught again. Looking at her with blue eye's from a chair at the foot of the bed was a redheaded girl.

Looking away slightly and with a blush on her cheeks she told her "You woke up faster than I thought, I guess that healing magic you got covers all aspects of your healing."

'Why is she blushing,' Setsuna wondered '…and why does she look vaguely familiar

"Um.. were am I?" Setsuna hesitantly asked, "and who are you?"

"Oh, Ranko Saotome," She put her hand behind her head, "Sorry about that. Your in my hotel room. I carried you back here because you didn't have any ID on you when that magic "Armor" faded away."

'Magic armor?' Setsuna looked down. "EEP," she quickly pulled up the covers. She had just been getting ready for bed when she had gotten the feeling that the creatures were coming and she was wearing the nightgown that she had bought to bug her mom. It was skimpy, black, and see-through.

"W-Was that you that helped me in the park with those monsters."

"Ya well it's a marshal artists duty to protect the weak," Ranko said, "Or those in need," she quickly added at Setsuna's look at being referred to as weak.

"Who are you? I've never seen anyone get stabbed right through the stomach and have it heal with that kind of speed before. I mean I'm a fast healer but that was magic."

Debating on weather or not to trust the girl that had saved her life. ' She was able to take out two of those Time Gremlins and the rest of those Imps while I barely managed to defeat the one that came after me and only then with also getting stabbed… How can I afford not to trust her?'

"I'm Setsuna Meioh," she said, "And the form you saw at the park was me as Sailor Pluto. For the last four months I have been getting attacked by those monsters." Taking a deep breath she continued, " I need help, your help."

Ranko sat back with a contemplative look on her face. 'How can she look so calm after that explanation.' Setsuna thought.

"You don't know me…" Ranko started.

Jumping up and grabbing Ranko's hand "Please, the attack tonight is the first time that I faced those big sword armed things and you saw how badly I handled them."

She looked up into the redheads face only to see it wide eyed and a trickle of blood coming from her nose. Looking down she again let out an "EEEP" jumped back under the covers on the bed.

X X X

Setsuna, now in Ranko's cloths, walked beside the redhead down the street towards the Meioh household. Both the teens were bushing at the memory of the little show that she had inadvertently put on for Ranko. The cloths were luckily made for Ranma's male side so fit the taller girl quite well.

Ranko, not being able to say no to the girls passionate request for aid, said that she would help her until the creatures were beaten.

To break the silence, Setsuna tried to politely ask her, because of the nosebleed, if she liked girls that way.

"It's complicated." Ranko replied.

"How could it possibly complicated? Its just yes or no isn't it?"

So she gave a short explanation of her situation including the Jusenkyo curse and the Amulet of Separation.

"So you are actually a boy up there" she asked disbelievingly.

"You turn into a magical girl and fight monsters from out of time and you can't believe in a magical curse?"

"Well it just so fantastic a story and I am just barely accepting what I do so give me a little break." Setsuna almost pleaded. Ranko not wanting to alienate a new friend reined in her retort.

"Were here," Setsuna said

Looking up at the house she saw that it was normal for the Minato Ward, large, modern, and surrounded buy a stone wall.

Just before she could comment on it an older attractive woman with green hair and blue eyes came running out almost sobbing and latched on to Setsuna in a glomp that would have made Shampoo green with envy.

Setsuna merely rolled her eyes because she half expected this sort of reaction. She looked over at her new companion and saw a look of longing in her eyes. Making a note to her self to find out why later she turned her mind on how she was going to get out of this situation with her mother.

"Mom there's no need to worry, I'm OK" she tried to reason.

Letting go of the glomp but putting her hands on her daughters shoulders in a grip that made Setsuna wince, "Then why when I went to go and check on you just before going to bed I find you gone and your window wide open?" She asked angrily, "Why are you coming home at 2 o'clock in the morning dressed in, "Looking her up and down, "in strange clothing?"

"I can explain really." Setsuna started to panic, "I uh…."

"Well I don't want to intrude here so I just get going, buy the way I will pick up my cloths tomorrow after school, Juban High right?" Ranko said taking the attention away from Setsuna.

Setsuna just nodded. "ah yes, um thanks for lending them to me after my others got ruined." Turning back to her mother, "I had a friend that called me on my phone that her date abandoned her at a party and she was to drunk to get home on her own, she ah.. Got sick on my cloths when I got there."

"Which friend was this," asked her mother with a disapproving look on her face.

"She doesn't want her parents to find out so she swore me to secrecy."

"And how do you know each other?" She asked as she turned back to Ranko.

"I met them in the park that they were walking through while on a walk."

Looking back and forth she sighed and said, "Ok I will let it go for now, but, next time you will tell me you understand?"

Looking into her mothers angry eyes she squeaked an affirmative.

"And were do you think your going at this late hour?" She turned to the slowly edging away Ranko.

"Ah going back to my room to sleep?" She said like a question.

"You are going to come inside and sleep here," ordered the woman, "I will not have a girl like you wandering around at this time of night."

"Its OK, I can take care of myself."

She grabbed Ranko's right sleeve with her right hand and started dragging her into the house backwards. "I'm sure you can, now I'm sure some of Setsuna's old clothes will fit you so let me prepare the guest room for you."

Setsuna watched wide eyed as a protesting Ranko tried to keep her balance walking backwards while being pulled by her mother.

'At least let me off the hook,' she thought as she followed them in to the house.

X X X

Ranko walked out to the back yard of the Meioh house hold at dawn and started to stretch, 'I can't believe how easily she just ran over all of my objections,' she thought as she started in to her kata, 'she just treated all of my objections like they weren't important.'

Shaking her head in bemusement she finished her warm up she cleared her mind and started into the advanced techniques of her art and lost herself in the main joy of her life.

X X X

Emi Meioh walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her daughter and guest. Thinking back to the night before she thought about the obviously made up story the two girls made up between them, 'They think we parents see so little.' Shaking her head she put some water on the stove and filled up the rice cooker. Taking out the ingredients for miso soup and started preparing them for when the water boiled.

Hearing a ding she looked over and saw that the timer had gone off for her coffee and went over to prepare a cup for herself. She sat down to enjoy coffee just as her daughter shuffled in to the kitchen, slowly moving up to the coffee machine she poured her self a cup.

She watched as her daughter brought the mug up to her lips and then freeze. She watched as her eyes widened and jaw dropped. Following her gaze she saw she was looking out the window. Getting up to see whatever had so surprised her daughter she stepped up beside her and looked out the window and froze as well.

In their yard was their guest dancing.

She could tell that it was martial arts as there were punches and kicks being thrown but with the flips sidesteps and the over all gracefulness of the moves as a whole it looked like a dance.

'Well, I guess she was not lying about being able to take care of herself,' she realized as she could almost feel the power in each one of her strikes.

"Setsuna dear," breaking her daughter out of her stupor, " why don't you invite your friend in and see if she wants a bath before breakfast."

Nodding slowly she walked out of the kitchen to the back door while Emi found herself wondering just what her daughter had gotten herself into.

X X X

"So Ranko, what school do you go to?" asked Emi as all three of them sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Ranko, dressed in the outfit that she had lent to Setsuna the day before paused with her chopsticks. "Eh, I'm not actually enrolled in school at the moment Meioh-san."

"I see, what do your parents say about you not going to school?"

Thinking for a moment, "I don't think Pops cares one way or another, My mother wasn't to happy but she understood my reasons for leaving."

"Leaving? You mean to say you don't live with them? Were are you living then?"

"I'm staying in a inn down buy the park at the moment," Ranko replied nervously.

"And why did you leave home?"

"That's kind of complicated, and personal, but I just needed to get away and find out who I am buy myself."

"I see, well you can stay here and go to school with Setsuna here until you fell you can go back home then." Emi said with finality.

Ranko not wanting to deal with school while trying to figure her life out, "I don't really want to impose on you…"

"Not at all we could always use the company this house gets lonely with just the two of us."

Ranko sighed, she thought to herself, 'I guess I'll just have to put my foot down on this.' Looking her right in the eye she was about to tell her in no uncertain terms was she going to go to scho….

X X X

Ranko walked down the street again beside Setsuna but this time instead of them both wearing Ranko's Tangs they were both wearing Juban High's uniforms. White shirt, dark blue collar, bow and skirt. 'At least the Furinkan High uniform doesn't have a bow,' she griped.

"Your mom is scary," she said in a way to distract herself from having to wear the uniform.

"Yes, yes she is," Setsuna agreed, "I'm very surprised by how quickly she had my old uniform converted to your size so quickly."

"Ya, what does she do, you know, for a living?" Ranko asked no longer wanting to talk about her short stature, 'man everything is making me depressed, I might start having to use the Shishi Hōkōdan,' she thought to herself.

"She's a lawyer, that's how she out talked you into going to school." Setsuna remarked. "In fact I believe that she knew we were lying last night about what happened."

"Then why did she let it go?" Ranko asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe I'm wrong."

"You should tell her the truth you know." Ranko said with a introspective look on her face, "I kept the secret of the curse from her and had to hide from her in my cursed form because of a stupid promise that my father had made about me becoming a man among men. Any way she was almost killed in situation that would never have happened if she knew that it was me."

If nothing else you should tell her incase something happens to you, your not eally protecting her by keeping you out of the loop." Ranko said.

Thinking about what she said she thought, 'Maybe she has a point.

**TBC**

**OKAME** (Back in Nermia)

Ranma was walking in a park, he had been having a good day. No fiancé fight, Kuno was out sick and no rivals showing up out of the blue to attack him.

Suddenly he froze, he was having a good day that meant whatever was coming was going to be either really big or really weird. Looking around as if what ever was coming was going to come at him right away he saw nothing but he suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Just as he decided to make a run for the entrance when he heard it.

"So you are my destroyers intended! I will crush you for I am The Dark Lord Talash HAHAHAHAHA!!"

By this time Ranma had pin pointed the voice, it was coming from a squirrel with glowing red eyes.

"Bwahahahahaha." Ranma was on the ground laughing,

"You dare laugh because I possessed such a small body, I'll show you what I capable of fool!"

And with that the Dark Lord/squirrel launched it self at the prone marshal artist.

X X X

Nabiki and Akane were walking through the same park when they came upon the bizarre site of Ranma fighting a squirrel and having the squirrel holding its own. As they watched they saw the squirrel jump and grab Ranma's outstretched hand and despite have no leverage managed to flip Ranma over its shoulder and into a tree.

Ranma immediately got up and yelled, "Is That all you got pipsqueak!! You'll have to do better than that!" and charged back into the fight.

Nabiki looked at Akane and said, "I think we should go around and leave."

Akane just nodded, really she wanted to help her fiancé but the two had just started to throw Ki blasts at each other and seeing a squirrel throwing energy blasts the size of a soccer ball was a little to much for her.

"Yes and lets never speak of this again."

Nabiki agreed and the two Tendos ran leaving the battle behind them.


End file.
